Forever and Always, My Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: College AU. Aoba and Hifumi are a cute couple that attend a universoty. But when a new teacher arrives, everything changes.


**Forever and Always, My Love**

 **Pairing: Aoba x Hifumi**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own New Game or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and finally, here is my first New Game story, featuring my OTP, Aoba x Hifumi. I just adore these two so much I want to write about them so badly! So...here it is everyone! I've noticed that this category got some attention, so...maybe it will do the same for me...I hope...**

 **A-anyways, this is an AU story where most of the characters are just college students. Since...I have never done game development before...it would be a little difficult for me to write some complicated stuff.**

 **So...please enjoy~!**

Bright sunlight enters the window of Hifumi Takimoto's apartment. She moans a bit as her eyes flutter open from the sun's rays almost blinding her, so she sits up and stretches out her arms. However, she feels her bed shift a little and an arm wrap around her waist. She looks down to see a silver haired girl moaning as she scoots a bit closer and hugging the brunette tightly. Hifumi just smiles as she giggles softly. The one who is sleeping with her is her girlfriend, Aoba Suzukaze. They have been dating ever since high school, during their senior year. Hifumi is a very shy girl who never really talked with anyone and is often alone. But Aoba is the only person that is kind enough to speak to and soon, they became best friends and after that...lovers. Hifumi gathered all of her courage to confess to the petite girl and thankfully, Aoba felt the same way. With that, they shared their first kiss near the school entrance.

Hifumi recalled that memory very well. She can never forget how she was brave enough to do that and then have the girl of her dreams. For her, it was a miracle. The shy brunette gently strokes the petite girl's hair, which was let loose only when going to bed from her usual pig-tails. This makes Aoba move a little.

"Mmmm...five more minutes please..." she moans.

Hifumi blushes at this cute sight. She wants to kiss her so badly, yet she holds back, thinking Aoba might tease her or something. She just cups a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her stifle her giggling. Just then, the silver haired girl slowly opens her eyes and looks up at the shy girl.

"Oh...good morning, Hifumi-sempai," she says groggily as she rubs her eye.

"U-ummm...good morning...A-Aoba-chan," The shy brunette stammers, softly.

Aoba giggles. "Hifumi-sempai, you're so silly~! We've been dating for how long and you're still too shy to talk to me~?"

"U-ummm..." Hifumi honestly doesn't know what to say. Instead, she avoids eye contact while shyly looking down at the sheets. It's true that she is still a bit shy, especially around the one she loves. However, she has been trying to be at keast brave enough to talk to her for more than a minute. And Aoba helps her out from time to time.

The silver haired girl crawls toward her girlfriend, raises her hand and caresses her cheek. "Hifumi-sempai..."

"A-Aoba-chan?"

Both share a loving gaze with one another for what it seems like minutes, maybe an hour. Aoba leans in and connects lips with hers, surprising the shy brunette. However, her eyes close and her body relaxes as she returns the kiss, wrapping one arm around Aoba's waist, pulling her close. This feeling both of them have...all there is...is just bliss. Just two of them in their own little world, kissing passionately. They soon pull away after a lack of oxygen and stare at each other lovingly. Hifumi has no idea what to say next, so instead, she expresses her love with a brief kiss. Aoba blushes and smiles at her.

"You're so cute, Hifumi-sempai~" The silver haired girl coos.

All the shy brunette could do is just shyly look away again. She has no idea how to respond to that either. Before they can do anything else, Aoba looks over at the clock and her eyes widen.

"Oh, no!" She cries, startling Hifumi. "We'll be late for morning lectures!"

The two of them scramble out of bed, shower, put on their clothes and grab a quick bite to eat at the convenience store. And thankfully, they made it just in time with a couple minutes to spare. The other students walk inside, followed by another girl with blonde hair tied in two twin braids. She turns and sees two familiar faces and gives them a wave.

"Aoba-chan! Hifumi-chan!" She calls.

Aoba waves back. "Hey, Nene-chan!"

The blonde trots over and sits next to the couple while the other students are taking their seats. "What's happening? How are you two coming along?"

"It's going well as usual," Aoba replies. "Right, Hifumi-sempai?"

The shy brunette just nods, making Nene giggle.

"Shy as always, eh, Hifumi-chan~?" She teases. "And oh, wow! Have your breasts grown a little~?"

This makes Hifumi jump and cover her chest with her arms. "Wh-what!? Why do you have to talk about it all of a sudden!?"

"Hehehe! Finally, it gets you to talk!" Nene says. "Haaaah...alright, alright. I'm sorry. Moving on!" She scoots closer to the couple. "I heard there is going to be a new teacher here."

"Really?" Aoba asks. "Why is that?"

"Apparently, the last one got hired for a new job, so he resigned just yesterday."

Aoba and Hifumi look at each other in surprise. They never knew that they would get a new teacher. And he's been teaching this college for 20 years, so maybe it is time for him to leave. Who knows?

"Do you know who this new teacher is?" Aoba asks.

"I heard she is young and beautiful," Nene replies. "And she's pretty nice, too."

"Wow!" The silver haired girl brightens at the thought of a young and beautiful new teacher coming here to this university. "Sounds like she's going to be a fun teacher!"

"I know, right~?" Nene agrees.

Hifumi just gives a small smile. She likes hearing the news of a fun new teacher coming to teach at this university, however, being the shy girl she is, she is afraid of interacting with her. Aoba turns to her girlfriend, who is fidgeting with her fingers in a shy way. She just smiles and gently puts her hand on hers, assuring her that it will be just fine. Hifumi nods and smiles back. This is one reason she loves the petite girl so much. Aoba is always willing to give her courage whenever she is feeling nervous.

The door opens, making the students turn and then, their jaws are dropped when they see a young woman with long blonde hair that goes down to her waist and wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. She goes up to the front desk and smiles at everyone.

"Hello, everyone," she says. Her tone is cheerful and happy, like Nene said. "I am your new teacher, Ko Yagami." She writes her name on the blackboard. "So, I look forward to having a wonderful year with all of you~!"

The girls turn and whisper comments to each other as Ko picks up the clipboard to do roll call. Aoba strangely finds herself staring at the beautiful blonde woman. Sure she is attractive and all, but she wonders why she is just staring at her like that. Hifumi is noticing that as well, but doesn't say anything.

"Aoba Suzukaze!" Ko calls.

The silver haired girl snaps out of it and raises her hand. "Ah! Here!"

As soon as the teacher turns her head to face the petite girl, she finds herself locking gazes with her. Aoba does the same. To Ko, she has never seen a girl this cute and small before and actually finds her attractive. Hifumi looks back and forth at the twofearfully, wondering why those two are looking at each other like that. It is then that Ko snaps out of it and continues roll call. Hifumi turns to her girlfriend with a small frown. Aoba just shrugs, trying to assure her that it's not like that at all. Hifumi just turns toward the front of the classroom, not saying a word.

After roll call and lectures for at least 45 minutes, it is time to leave. Aoba, Hifumi and Nene begin to exit the classroom when Ko calls Aoba. Nene snickers and whispers to her friend.

"Ohhhh, someone's a teacher's pet~" she teases.

"What!? No! It's not like that at all!" Aoba protests.

Nene just laughs. "Kidding, kidding! Look, we'll wait for you over there, okay?"

"Sure!" Aoba says as she waves to both Hifumi and Nene.

The petite girl enters the classroom and faces the teacher. "Is there something you need, Yagami-sensei?"

The blonde woman just smiles and pets her. "Nah, just wanted to tell you that if you ever need anything, feel free to ask me. I will help you with whatever is bothering you. You can count on me~!" She gestures toward herself while giving her a wink. Aoba blushes at her positive attitude, but bows to hide it.

"Ah, th-thank you very much, Yagami-sensei!" She says.

"Hehe! Now you run along, cutie~!" Ko says. "Take care~!"

When Aoba looks up, she sees the teacher blow her a kiss and winking at the same time. This makes the petite girl blush, but then turns and runs out of the classroom. Ko just sighs happily and sits down at her desk to do some papers. Aoba walks over to where Nene and Hifumi are and waves.

"Hey, sorry," she says. "Apparently, she told me she would help me with anything I am struggling with."

"That's all?" Nene says.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well then, how about we all go and get something to eat, shall we~?"

"Sure!" Aoba says as she turns to her girlfriend. "How does that sound, Hifumi-sempai?"

The shy brunette smiles and nods. "That sounds good to me."

"Excellent~!" Nene wraps her arms around both Aoba and Hifumi with her in the middle. "Then, let's go~!"

The three of them exit the school, go to town and find a small restaurant nearby. They go in, order their food and then chat away. Hifumi, however, looks down at her plate, looking deep in thought. Aoba didn't realize it, but she saw the whole thing, even the blow kiss part. She wants to believe that Aoba wouldn't go for another, but another part of her is feeling a bit concerned for her girlfriend. Is she really that attracted to Ko? Or is the teacher just playing with her? Either way, she doesn't want to be lonely again and lose her girlfriend. She takes out her smartphone, types in a message and sends it.

Aoba's phone goes off. "Oh! A message!" She takes out her smartphone and hr eyes widen at the text from Hifumi. "Don't...leave me..." she reads. She then turns to her girlfriend with a worried expression, seeing a sad look in the shy girl's eyes. She knows something is up and wants to get to the bottom of it. "I'm sorry, Nene, but...we need to leave early. Hifumi-sempai doesn't feel good."

"Oh?" Nene's happy expression turns to concern, but nods. "Alright. I hope you feel better, Hifumi-chan."

The shy brunette nods and the couple leave the restaurant and walk directly towards Hifumi's apartment. After closing the door, Aoba turns to her girlfriend with the same worried expression from earlier.

"Did I...do something wrong, Hifumi-sempai?" She asks.

The shy girl can only turn away. Aoba walks over and takes her hands in hers with a calm, serious expression.

"Hifumi-sempai...please tell me."

"I..." Small tears form in her eyes. "I don't know...what to feel. I mean you and Yagami-sensei..." She sniffles at the thought of the blow kiss.

"Eh? Wait, wait, it's not like that at all!" Aoba says. "I know we just met and all, but I would NEVER pick her over you! You should know that!"

Hifumi nods. "I know...but...the way you stared at each other and such..."

"Yes, she's attractive, but Hifumi-sempai, I have YOU. I only have eyes for you and you alone." She cups both hands to her cheeks and smiles. "Okay? You don't have to worry about a thing. I will never leave you."

"Aoba-chan..." Hifumi sniffles again. Her lips are soon connected with Aoba's. She relaxes her body and wraps both arms around the petite girl, returning the kiss. When they pull away, she gives her girlfriend a teary smile. "I'm sorry, Aoba-chan...for jumping to conclusions..."

"No it's alright," Aoba says as she wipes a tear from her girlfriend's face. "You were just looking out for me, that's all. And I am grateful for that."

Hifumi nods, feeling much better than she did earlier. The two embrace each other and move closer where Hifumi's large breasts touch Aoba's small ones.

"I love you, Hifumi-sempai..." she whispers.

"I love you, too...Aoba-chan.." the shy girl whispers back. "Promise me...to never leave me..."

The petite girl brushes her lips against hers. "I promise..."

The two lean in to finish off the passionate kiss. This is only the beginning of a new journey with a new teacher, but for the cute couple, it's still going. Hifumi knows it and so does Aoba.

* * *

 **A/N: Although this seems like a one-shot, it's actually not. I want to keep going on this. Also...Ko Yagami...she is not an antagonist of this story. She's a good character and just wants to flirt. That is all. So...please feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
